


Recollection

by OtakuArlert



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuArlert/pseuds/OtakuArlert
Summary: This strange memory, always staying in the back of your head, bothering you. Drawing you to him. You always wanted to be near him, to know more about him. And you had the strangest feeling you already did.When the MC tries to end up with V, she keeps getting pulled towards Seven.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that Seven loves you in every route thing has had me fucked up forever, and with V's route and Vanderwood asking Seven if he was into you and that's why he was weird is messing with me and I had to do this for my boy. Enjoy!

You couldn't understand it, the reason you felt so drawn to him. Seven, Luciel. For some strange reason you wanted to call him Saeyoung. You couldn't understand it, or how you knew the name. It didn't seem common. But you knew that wasn't his name, right? And then V showed up, and Ray was so much more anxious, so worried about you that you were beginning to forget. But then he came to get you. Luciel, like an angel or a knight in shining armor, saving you from Rika's clutches. Even at his hideout with Vanderwood and V, you couldn't entirely focus on V and his injuries.

You kept flirting with Seven in the messenger. This poor man before you. You felt his jokes were covering something, like he was always lying. You desperately needed to clear your head, leaving Vanderwood with V, Seven working, and you went outside. The cool mountain air, the setting sun, it felt surreal after everything that happened. Yet you still couldn't get Seven out of your head. Why did you feel so comfortable around him? Like you already knew him?

You heard someone coming up behind you, and without thinking you picked up a branch and hurled it.

"Ouch!" Your face turned red as you saw who it was.

"Oh! Seven, I'm so sorry!" You ran over, checking to see how badly he was injured.

"I'm glad your on guard, there's bad things creeping around at night. I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm sure V needs more worrying than I do." He laughed, pushing you off. "You'll take care of him, don't waste it on me." His tone was light, but for some reason you felt like he was hiding something, holding his feelings back and not telling you the whole truth.

"It's not a waste. You'd never be a waste." You smiled at him, before realizing what you said. "I mean, no one in the RFA is a waste, I would care about all of you if something happened and-" You cut yourself off before you could say something stupid again. He smiled so brightly, it was stunning, even if it felt forced.

"You and V will be good together. I'm happy for you." Lying through his teeth. You could feel it. Why would he say something like that and not mean it? There were so many things that you could see him biting back. Why wouldn't he be honest with you?

"Don't lie to me, Sae-" You stopped, almost calling him by that strange name. "Seven." You hastily corrected yourself, looking up at him. He was frozen, eyes wide.

"I was n- wait, what were you about to call me?" He gripped your shoulders, not trying to hurt you, just to hold you in place. "Please, MC, what were you going to call me?" His eyes desperately searching yours, his scent surrounding you and it was so familiar, like going home after a long trip.

"S-Saeyoung." And like a trigger, memories came flooding back. The two of you, a car, Ray, no, Saeran? The attack on Mint Eye, V dying. You stumbled, collapsing into Saeyoung as he caught you, kneeling to sit you down. "Saeyoung, Saeyoung!" You were crying now, tears pooled in his eyes as he watched you, petting your hair gently.

"Oh, MC, what are we going to do? You've never remembered me before, I've been waiting for so long." His body curled around you as he pulled you into a tight hug, your head against his chest. He stroked your hair, desperate for the contact. You don't know how long you stayed like that, but you didn't want to move, even as the sky changed and you stayed, close together as the sun began to come up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback guys! I'm sorry this took so long to update, but I'm glad so many of you wanted me to continue! Enjoy!

You had been there all night, and both of you were beginning to fall asleep. The rising sun was dim, the sky a light pink as you shifted against Saeyoung's shoulder. He looked at you, pulling away. 

"Are you alright MC? I know we've been here all night, but you need to get up. Can you do that for me?" You nodded, and both of you stood up, Saeyoung helping you to stand as you stumbled, tired. "Careful, can't have you getting hurt," He smiled, helping you back towards the cabin before stopping. "We need to figure out what we're going to say when we get back in there." You sighed, nodding.

"Maybe we could say that we went out to get more supplies, but we didn't want to worry them?" 

"Yeah, but we don't have anything. They wouldn't believe us anyway, this place is stocked for months. How about we say that I was worried about you, because you'd been out for so long and that we both needed some air. We decided to stand guard outside, because you were afraid of what might happen."

"Y-yeah, that works." You smiled nervously, fiddling with your hair as you opened the door. Vanderwood looked up at you two, before smirking and closing his eyes. 

"Finally, you're back. You should probably check on lover boy over there, his fever seems to be going down." V was lying in the bed, and seeing him sent a pang through your heart. What would you tell him? What would you do? You were supposed to end up with him, what was this going to do? To you, to him, to Saeyoung? You walked over to him, a pained smile on your face. 

"How are you feeling?" You could hear Saeyoung speaking with Vanderwood over the intense beating of your heart. He smiled at you, and your h

art melted a bit. He looked so sickly, but so innocent and sweet. It broke your heart to think about what he had gone through, what he didn't remember going through. It hurt to think about. 

"I'm feeling much better, thanks to you and Vanderwood. I think I'll be able to get up soon." You smiled tiredly, sitting at the chair near his bed. 

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap here. I'm really tired." He nodded, shutting his eyes. You could see Saeyoung out of the corner of your eye, Vanderwood asleep next to him. He gave you a reassuring smile, and you worried about the fact that he seemed to be staying awake even while the rest of you slept. You would have tot tell him to take a break. But after you woke up...

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more, so let me know what you think!


End file.
